iron_heights_academyfandomcom-20200213-history
Miranda Blood
"Sir, may I just say that I'm a big fan of your work and that it's an absolute honor to be here. I hope I can grow up to be half the villain you are." -Miranda, to almost any teacher ever upon meeting them. Miranda Blood, alias "Sister Sanguine", is the daughter of the fiendish (former) headmaster of the H.I.V.E Academy, Brother Blood. Personality Miranda is almost exactly what you would expect a manipulative headmaster's daughter to be like, only much more annoying. Though far from the smartest, strongest or most powerful students at the Academy, she is definitely one of the most persistent. She tries her best at academics and athletics alike and is on half a dozen committees and projects. She brags that this school is nothing compared to where she used to go: her father's prestigious H.I.V.E. Academy for Extraordinary Young People. She talks about that place incessantly. "Do you have that here? We had that at H.I.V.E." "Things were much better at H.I.V.E." "Oh yeah, I learned that at H.I.V.E." And, if not for the fact that it was blown up after some very messy espionage, she'd still be attending there. But, since she's not, she makes sure that everybody knows how unhappy she is with this dump by comparison. Well, everyone, save for the teachers. Miranda is an utter suck-up around big name villains and, to a lesser extent, their kids. She is always sure to get on their good sides and make sure that they like her. Friends in high places are very important to her and she wants to make sure she has as many as possible. So she acts like a complete teacher's pet in front of them, bringing them apples, complimenting them, the whole package. This also means trouble for the other students, whose plans for playing pranks or skipping class she often exposes to the teachers. Why any of this matters, since bad behavior isn't exactly frowned upon here, we're still not sure, but... She's super annoying, to say the least. Miranda really hates it when people think, because of her sycophantic qualities, she can't lead and is destined to become a henchman. She is nobody's minion. Never. This shows from the entitled way she carries herself and the unwavering confidence that she often shows. She also, coming from a long line of arrogant people and having previously gone to a better school, can be extremely haughty, self-imported and very smug. She seems to expect that because she's so amazing, at least in her own mind, that people will simply step aside when she tells them to. They almost never do, which annoys her to no end. Oh, and one last thing: the only thing that can possibly rival her devotion to her father is her odd liking for vampires. No one knows why, but she really likes vampires and the undead in general and will go out of her way to find them and ask them questions. She can come across as a huge fangirl to those on the receiving end, quite different from her high and mighty personality, but not exactly a bad change... On that note, it should also be said that, should you actually try to hold a conversation with Miranda that doesn't end in her prattling on about how much this school sucks or why she's so much better than you, she'll be fairly peppy, bubbly and... nice isn't the right word, as no villain is nice, but she'll be pleasant, at the very least. Physical Appearance Miranda is tall, slim and very blond. Her shoulder length hair is usually kept in check with a yellow headband. Her face is pale and pointed and has fairly notable cheekbones. Unlike her father, whose eyes are blue and only turn red when he's about to use his powers, her eyes always seem to be red. When anybody comments on it, she's quick to change the subject, so many are believe that there's some odd story behind them. Most of the time she's seen wearing her old, extremely preppy looking school uniform. Nobody at her old school actually dressed this way, as there was no real dress code, but whatever. It makes her look sickeningly pretentious and that's the kind of style she likes. She has a little black vest with a H.I.V.E. crest in the upper left, with a collared, long-sleeved white blouse underneath. She wears a plaid yellow and black skirt that falls to just above her knees. She has black leggings and white pumps. She sometimes dons a yellow cardigan. She doesn't technically have a full supervillain costume yet, but she has confirmed that there's one in the works. She just needs to find all the right material for it... Relationships Family There's nobody she wants to please and show her affection for more than daddy dearest. He's her idol, he's amazing and can do no wrong. She doesn't really get his fixation on robots, but likewise, he's a little confused as to why she's so obsessed with vampires. To each their own, I suppose. Blood isn't the most attentive parent, but he thinks well of his daughter when he bothers to stop plotting revenge and notice her. As for mom... well, no one knows. She's apparently not around anymore, whether that means dead or divorced isn't super clear. It doesn't matter much to her, however, as all Miranda needs is her lovely father. She's also very keen to point out that she's an only child. Not like she needs someone else to hog the spotlight in front of her father. Especially not some stupid catty wannabe. Friends Having transferred to another school at last minute notice, Miranda left a lot of her other friends behind. She still keeps in contact with them, but almost never sees them. At Iron Heights, on the other hand, she hasn't really had time to make friends with any of the kids. Though honestly, most of them probably wouldn't want to be friends with this haughty teacher's pet, but hey, there's always a first. She herself tries to get in good with some of the bigger villains in the DC universe, but they largely ignore her. Pet Pain Bot? Hurt Bot? Uh, no, not really Miranda's style. She doesn't find those violent little things to be cute or endearing in any way. Besides, didn't that first model go off to join the Titans or something? She doesn't know or particularly care. She, instead, has a little bumblebee called Queenie. She's sweet and small and rather nice. A single bee is hard to keep track of, though, so she keeps her in a little bottle with holes punched in the top and some flowers and such (all replaced daily) inside. Romance Okay, okay, she'll admit it. Miranda is actually rather captivated by the idea of love. She really does want a boyfriend, so long as it doesn't interfere with her plans for the future. And if dad's okay with it. She really wants to make sure her father approves of all this before she gets into a relationship. But she definitely does want to date, no question. She just hasn't fond the right person yet. Trivia *Initially, Miranda's name was 'Minerva', meaning 'mind', like the Roman Goddess of wisdom. However, her name was changed because of Miranda Piker, a cut character from Charlie and the Chocolate Factory who was the daughter of a headmaster and an utter teacher's pet, and Miranda of Shakespeare's The Tempest. Prospero was a sorcerer and the comics version of Blood is also a magic user rather than a straight-up telepath. And, just to enforce Miranda's ego even more, her name means 'worthy of admiration' or 'wonderful'. *Speaking of the comics version of Blood, a more recent incarnation of the character had some vampiric abilities, such as gaining strength from drinking... well, it's in his name. I guess this is why Miranda is so interested in the undead. *Sanguine, literarily, is a blood-red colour. Personality wise, sanguine is the most optimistic, positive and confident of the four temperaments. Sanguine is usually associated with blood, as fluids go. *Miranda's very stern pointing out that she's an only child is a reference to a Teen Titans Go! comic in which Killer Moth's daughter, Kitten, pretends to be the daughter of many famous Titans foes, including Brother Blood. *Pain Bot and Hurt Bot were two robots create by Brother Blood in the more recent comedy-oriented Teen Titans cartoon, also called Teen Titans Go!. However, the former became Cyborg's "little buddy" eventually, prompting the second to be created. Miranda's actual pet, Queenie, is a clear reference the bee/wasp motif and name of H.I.V.E. *Theory of Mayhem is a subject offhandedly mentioned by Cyborg while posing as a student at the H.I.V.E. Apparently, Iron Heights doesn't offer this course. Huh. Category:Teen Titans Adversaries Category:DC Comics Category:Original Characters Female Category:Original Characters Category:Missy's Peeps